codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 25.15 (R2Remake)
Turn 25.15 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs during Turn 25. The story depicts a nightmare that Kallen has during her and Lelouch's recovery. Plot Kallen finds herself in a strange void-like room filled with large monoliths. She examines one of the monoliths and finds it embossed with countless nameplates. She recognizes the names of Joseph Fenette and Zoyo Kozuki (her mother) and realizes they are the names of people whose deaths she is responsible. She is met by an apparition of the deceased Shirley, complete with a bleeding bullet wound where Rolo shot her, who confirms her suspicion. Kallen is then restrained by a series of vines that emerge from the ground. Kallen asks Shirley if she wants revenge for her father's death, but she says that since Kallen has also lost her mother, there is no need. Instead, Shirley questions whether Kallen loves Lelouch or merely the mask of Zero that he wore. Kallen asks why she wants to know why she has gone so far as to restrain her. Shirley replies that she wants to have her full attention as she is tired of people ignoring her. Shirley explains that, in the final days of her life, no one, including her closest friends, listened to anything she had to say, and Kallen was no better as she lied about her feelings for Lelouch. Shirley admits that Kallen was better than her in that she was able to protect Lelouch, but then admonishes her claiming that even then Kallen failed as she could protect Lelouch from the "ghosts" of his past actions. She reveals Lelouch's beaten and bloodied body, being held by the ghost of Luciano Bradley. Shirley explains that this is C's World, which is full of people who hate Kallen and Lelouch. She then begins a speech, explaining how she had lived a happy life in Japan, but everything about her happiness was a lie. She further condemns Kallen, saying it was her fault that Lelouch met C.C. and began to walk the path of a demon. She further explains that, through all her suffering, she still fell in love with Lelouch and was ready to give everything up for him, but then was killed by Rolo out of jealousy. As she speaks, Kallen reachs for the fallen Lelouch, attempting to protect him. Shirley discovers this and is outraged, claiming that Kallen has ignored her once again. Kallen yells at her to Lelouch alone and claims that she is not the real Shirley as she would never act like this. Shirley refutes her, claiming that Kallen never really knew her and lied to her the whole time. Shirley then transforms into the Guren before Kallen's eyes. With Lelouch in her hands, the Shirley-Guren threatens to kill Lelouch by ripping him apart or cooking him with radiation. Kallen begs her to leave him alone and kill her instead. Kallen admits that it's her fault killing all those people and that, if it hadn't been for her, Lelouch and Shirley could have been together. Kallen says she doesn't care about her life and begs Shirley once more not to hurt him as she is surrounded by the ghosts of her victims. The Shirley-Guren admits that, while Kallen's love for Lelouch is different than hers, it is just as strong. She forgives Kallen and places Lelouch on the ground, asking her to take care of him for her. Freed from the vines, Kallen runs towards Lelouch, but, just as she reaches him, a blade pierces his neck, spraying Kallen with his blood. The perpetrator is revealed to be Bradley who says that, while Shirley may have forgiven her, her other victims have not. The ghosts of her victims laugh as Kallen holds Lelouch's body in her arms. In the camper, Kallen awakens, revealing it to have all been a nightmare. She sees Lelouch who says she was tossing and yelling in her sleep. Kallen runs toward Lelouch and tearfully embraces him and explains her dream to him. She then asks to stay near Lelouch and lies down in bed with him. The two then discuss their relocation, and Kallen tells Lelouch they will move to Westerville, Ohio and she has chosen a large house for them. Lelouch wonders why she chose such a large place and Kallen tells him that she made a promise before falling asleep again. Lelouch thinks to himself about how he always avoided talking to or listening to others as he always had his own concerns to worry about. Though Nunnally told him that Kallen loves him, he believes it can't be true as her kindness, generosity, and forgiveness seems unnatural; not at all like the Kallen he once knew. He then considers that perhaps he never truly knew Kallen and, perhaps, never truly knew Nunnally either. He admonishes himself, saying he has been a terrible brother and a terrible human being.